Royal Rainbow Road
, |director = |previous = "Stare into the Dragon Soul"|next = "The Dream Dimension"|link = Part 1}} "Royal Rainbow Road" is the 11th episode of Season 2 of In a Locked Room. In this episode, the gang goes racing again, this time in the Grand Multiverse Championship Prix. Meanwhile, a certain plant hero explores the rooms in an unspoken quest. It is a sequel to "The Room of Mario Kart". This takes place one year after escaping the Locked Rooms, which took place from June-August 2016 (race is in May 2017). Official Description Welcome to the Grand Multiverse Championship Prix! Once again our heroes go back to racing against each other to see who wins the special Trophy! Meanwhile, a sneaky Plant Hero explores for an unspoken quest to be accomplished at once! Plot TBA Cast The * denotes the character's first appearance. Hosts * Aunt Arctic (free use) * Rookie (free use) Racers (and Pit Crews) * Jelo Elducal (#79, Circuit Special (formerly City Tripper) with Blue Standard wheels and Super Glider) ** Rosewell Starlingson ** Gerry Wyslerman ** Peeter Hugh Joey ** Candace (formerly #22, had City Tripper with Slim wheels and Parafoil) ** Fireside Girls (formerly Candace's pit crew) ** Cartoon Network-tan ** Disney Channel-tan ** Nickelodeon-tan * Mario (#64, B Dasher with Standard wheels and Parafoil) ** Mario fans ** Nintendo and Nintendo of America employees and staff * Luigi (#02, Mach 8 with Standard wheels and Super Glider) ** Luigi fans * Princess Peach (#85, Standard Bike with Slim wheels and Peach Parasol) ** Peach fans ** Toadsworth * Princess Daisy (#91, Sport Bike with Standard wheels and Super Glider) ** Daisy fans * Pit and Dark Pit (both #12, Sport Bike with Metal wheels) ** Palutena ** Viridi * Pea Jay * Sarah Reese * Kelvin Degries (Flashback) * Escrape Rilloute (Flashback) * NN (Flashback) * Citriana Jones* (Flashback) * Clementine Bloom (Flashback) * Jayson Jay* (Flashback) * Crazy Dave* (Flashback) Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Black Gem * Captain Red Shell * Fire Tire * Papyrus (#01((get it?))), this car with those wheels that are in the picture and a hang glider with spaghetti all over it.) ** Sans ** A bone with sunglasses(made out of bones) ** Mr. Cool Dude, Papyrus's Gaster Blaster with sunglasses and biceps * Sans (#99, Tricycle) ** The monsters that go to Grillby's ** Sanes from other alternate universes * Mew (#51, Pink regular car with Standard wheels and Parafoil) ** Other mythical Pokemon(Like Celebi, Deoxys) * W.D Gaster (A advanced hologram car with hologram wheels, and hologram parafoil) ** Gaster's Followers ** Some of his hands, generated by him * Charizard (Monster Truck with spiky wheels and spiky parafoil) ** Any of Red's other Pokemon(All 151 Pokemon except for Charizard himself and Mew) * Tattletail (#90, Toddler pretend car thing with plastic wheels and kite for parafoil) ** Mama ** The kid you play as in Tattletail * Tom the Toxic Pea (Ferrai, with green fast wheels and green parafoil) ** Any of the other PvZGW Peashooters ** His Tumblr, Twitter or Youtube followers/subscribers (In order of appearance) *Rosalina (#09, Comet, with Standard wheels and Parafoil) *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry (#27, Volt Air Switch, which is a reskin of the Biddybuggy, with Azure Roller wheels and the Cloud Glider) *Night Cap* (Divided in Racers and Others) Racers * Banjo * Kazooie * Paypr Others * Mumbo Jumbo* * The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Monkey *Spyro *Bowser Jr. *Barbarian King (Cameo) *Lucas (Mentioned only) *Robin (Mentioned only) *Ripto (Mentioned only) *Neptune (Racing on a giant Sega Neptune console - somehow) *Sanvi* RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 * The Humanimals (ROCKFLAME is the racer for the Humanimals) CITRONtanker * Jenny (With Inkstiker, monster wheels, and Squid Glider) Pit crew: Other Inklings * HIM (With Flame Rider, Slim Wheels, and Demon Glider) Pit crew: Has none, uses his powers * Paper Inkling* (With Cardboard Kart, Wood Wheels, and Paper Glider) Pit crew: Other Paper Inklings * Squidkiller* (With ATV, monster wheels, and Octo Glider) Pit crew: Octotroopers * Galaximus* (Battles Neptune, but lets her go unharmed. She warns that the gang has not seen the last of her) ThePlantedAKEE * Kirby (Racing with "Popstar on Wheels") Pit crew: Waddle Dees * Prince Fluff (Racing with "Yarn Mobile") Pit crew: Waddle Dees Quotes TBA Errors * Mr. P appearing in this episode is actually a continuity error, since he would technically be back to normal after the events of IaLR. * Galaximus warns the gang that they will fight her someday. This is another continuity error, since the gang already escaped the rooms long ago. Allusions * Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - The whole episode is based off the game. * Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island - RPSN is a reference to CPSN, a fictional sports network that covered the Penguin Cup, and is set to appear in the upcoming Mt. Blizzard area. In addition, Aunt Arctic and Rookie appear as reporters for the network. * Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Papyrus references both of Sonic's quotes in the game Super Smash Bros Brawl. in one sentence. These quotes are from where Sonic taunts. Papyrus says: "Step it up, Sans! See! I told you you'll be too slow!" Sonic's quotes are: "You're too slow!" and "Come on, step it up!" *''Various RPG games'' - Neptune referenced the experience points the RPG games use, by mentioning what it leads to - leveling up. She said: "Next! I'm gonna level up so much!" Trivia * The original name for this was "Rainbow Road 2000". * There was originally going to be an 'Invent -Off' subplot, but it was scrapped while this episode was ongoing. * The title of this episode is named after a song by LONELYROLLINGSTARS, a cover of MKDD's Rainbow Road called "Royal Rainbow Road". ** Coincidentally, the part of the name "Royal Rainbow" references the Katamari series. * This is one of the few non-special episodes in which the gang is actually outside the rooms, since this actually takes place after IaLR. * This is the only episode after The Room of Terraria to not feature Lucas. *The Cursed Shroomers from Season 1 make their return in the subplot, but only the 50th one is going to be featured for now. In addition, their alignment has been changed. *This has the most flashback characters to appear in one episode. **This also has the most guest characters of 's to appear in one episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2a episodes